Death shouuld have not taken THEEE
by Kodamnation
Summary: Many people say that when we die we'll see a white light or that everything disappears in darkness... Well I saw neither of those; I don't even remember what I saw... It was just like "shi*" PAM! Dead...
1. Introduction (Mathiew's side)

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the angel hierarchy names**

" "= Speak

' '= remark

_Thoughts_

* * *

Many people say that when we die we'll see a white light or that everything disappears in darkness...  
Well I saw neither of those; I don't even remember what I saw... It was just like "shi*" PAM! Dead...  
Everybody hates bureaucracy, well on heaven it doesn't get better; It's just "Fill this and take it there" and once there "Fill these 3 forms and stand there" after hours (?) (I don't know how time is measured in heaven) "Oh were closed for lunch, come back in an hour", god it's so annoying I want to give them a piece of my mind, but if I do that I may be sent to hell.  
And once inside the gates of heaven...  
"Here, change into these robes and here is your schedule" the robes are a plain white color along with a little white sash, it depends on the color of the sash to know which 'level of importance' are you (going back to medieval times) "you start tomorrow at 8" How am I going to know the time? I don't know; where am I going to 'live'? (I'm not sure if it applies once you are dead) "Your room is on the compound K, fourth floor room 4703, Have a nice stay"  
So here am I now in "my" room, sorry I haven't properly introduced myself.

My name is Mathew Williams, reason of death unknown, age of death 17, nationality Canadian, Physical appearance near shoulder-length strawberry blond hair along with a rebellious curl on the middle of my forehead sometimes it tickles my nose but not always, violet eyes glowing with a light of shyness, I wear glasses since I am practically blind without them, my height is around 5ft 10inch not really sure and I don't remember my past.

People in heaven say it's normal since you go through the trauma of dying but later on you may remember your past (or pasts if you reincarnated) although it's more paperwork and time if you want to reincarnate… (=_=)

My room is practically bare, it's the size of a college room and it only has an individual bed (plain white sheets, mattress and pillow) a small desk with a lamp,a drawer, a closet, a bookcase with uncommon books (guide to heaven, a perfect rest, dictionary of demons, kinds of angels, etc…) a small bathroom and an unmoving clock… not the normal clock you see on earth this one had 14 symbols, one hand and a little bell.

The symbols consist of:

- A falling apple - A needle

- A wing - A stick person with horns

- A book with a halo - A stick person running

- A question mark - A bird

- Another question mark - Yet another question mark

- A shadow - A pair of scales

- A paint brush - A stick person standing

Looking at it closely I find a yellow note beside the clock, 'insert finger in the hole under the note to get the clock working', removing the note I insert my finger and feel a little pinch

"What the- that hurt!" I exclaimed putting my finger in my mouth, weird I thought that once dead I wouldn't feel pain… or have blood. I got away from the clock to find my name carved on the top with italics and the clocks hand was on a blank space

Now that I think about it… why do I have a schedule?

I take out my schedule and it reads:

**Monday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Physics

**8:50 to 9:40- **Health

**9:40 to 10:30- **Flight

**10:30 to 11:20- **Demonology

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Theory

**12:40 to 1:30- **Training

**1:30 to 2:20- **Electives

**2:20 to 3:10- **Creatures

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Skill

**6:50 to 7:40- **Kind

**Tuesday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Physics

**8:50 to 9:40- **Flight

**9:40 to 10:30- **Creatures

**10:30 to 11:20- **Electives

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Spirits

**12:40 to 1:30- **Theory

**1:30 to 2:20- **Ethics

**2:20 to 3:10- **Arts

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Kind

**6:50 to 7:40- **Skill

**Wednesday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Theory

**8:50 to 9:40- **Training

**9:40 to 10:30- **Ethics

**10:30 to 11:20- **Flight

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Creatures

**12:40 to 1:30- **Electives

**1:30 to 2:20- **Arts

**2:20 to 3:10- **Health

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Kind

**6:50 to 7:40- **Skill

**Thursday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Flight

**8:50 to 9:40- **Theory

**9:40 to 10:30- **Demonology

**10:30 to 11:20- **Training

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Creatures

**12:40 to 1:30- **Situations

**1:30 to 2:20- **Spirits

**2:20 to 3:10- **Arts

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Skill

**6:50 to 7:40- **Kind

**Friday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Spirits

**8:50 to 9:40- **Flight

**9:40 to 10:30- **Creatures

**10:30 to 11:20- **Arts

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Theory

**12:40 to 1:30- **Situations

**1:30 to 2:20- **Ethics

**2:20 to 3:10- **Demonology

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Skill

**6:50 to 7:40- **Skill

**Saturday:**

**8:00 to 8:50-** Training

**8:50 to 9:40- **Electives

**9:40 to 10:30- **Ethics

**10:30 to 11:20- **Physics

**11:20 to 11:50- **Lunch

**11:50 to 12:40- **Health

**12:40 to 1:30- **Flight

**1:30 to 2:20- **Flight

**2:20 to 3:10- **Theory

**3:10 to 5:00- **Free time

**5:00 to 6:50- **Kind

**6:50 to 7:40- **Skill

No… Nooo… Nooooooooo! I hate physics (facewall) "God, I was told that dying was supposed to be peaceful" After a little dramatic moment I checked the stuff that I had (the closet was full of robes, no surprise here and the drawer had white boxers, what's up with all the white?) and turned to the clock.

"Do I go to sleep now or go to eat, they didn't even gave me a map" I sit on my bed and look at the ceiling, putting my hand on top of my forehead and closing my eyes, how did I die?

A knocking on the door distracted me from my thoughts, getting up from the bed I walk (like 4 steps) and open the door

"H-hello…?" I look shyly at the person in front of me, well more like I look down to the person, he is a short honey blond green eyed man with the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen and was staring at me with too much intensity like he knew my deepest secrets (and I myself don't know them)

"You're new right?" He said monotonously

"Um… ye-" I got abruptly interrupted

"Of course you are, I haven't seen you around and I know everyone" He looked at me in the eye again making me gulp, _don't mess with this guy _"I'm going to show you around, any questions?"

"Yes, how do you measure time?" He looked shocked; well I think that's a normal question

"Of all the bloody things you could have asked, you ask about time…" He facepalmed (?)

"It's a normal question, and I don't understand the clock in the room if you can even call that a clock" I said quite offended, he's got such a foul mouth, how can he still be in heaven.

"The symbols represent which classes you have, the bell rings for each class and the hand point the class you have" He said pointing at the clock through my half opened door

"What represents each?" I said now taking my schedule

"Bloody git, I think it's too obvious; The falling apple represents physics, the needle medicine, the wing flight, the person with horns demonology, the book with a halo theory, the person running training, the bird creatures, the shadow spirit, the scales ethics, paintbrush art, the person standing situations; as for the question marks it depends of the kind of angel, your skills and the elective course you choose" He stated pointing towards each symbol as he explained, now that I notice the sash of his robes is a golden color… "Let's get going I need you to know your way around"

"What does the color of the sashes represent and how many are they?" I said silently hopping he wouldn't get mad at my questioning

"There are 9 colours and each one depends on the kind of angel you are, those are:

Golden-Seraphim

Silver-Cherubim

Bronze-Ophanim

Red-Dominions

Green-Virtues

Black-Powers

Blue-Principalities

Yellow-Archangels

Lilac-Angels

Sometimes you can change the kind of angel you are because of certain circumstances, but normally you stay in that category" The green eyed angel (excuse me, Seraph) responded his eyes turned slightly darker at near the end of the sentence; maybe it was just my imagination.

We were now on the first floor of the building and a delicious smell assaulted my senses "This is the cafeteria of the compound K, on your lunch time you'll get your food here, you can't skip it" The angel said and kept walking, why would I want to skip meals?. We continue walking towards the main door of the building passing various doors on the process, each one had a unique carving but I couldn't keep looking since the seraph pulled me outside.

"Aren't I a soul? Why do I have blood feel pain or need to eat like a human?" That question has been in my mind for a while now

Again I caught the Seraph off guard, I wonder… what kinds of questions he is used to?

"Yes we are souls but in here you could say you have another 'life'" He caught my confused gaze "Heaven, Hell and Earth are on different dimensions but they are united through the soul like dreams, yet the dream dimension covers the other three so demons, angels and humans can dream even cross dream paths normally when that happens demons try to take advantage of the humans since they are so breakable. The difference between the dream dimension and the other three is that on the dream dimension the only thing that is there it's the conscience therefore you can't get hurt and on the other three you have a soul that has needs"

God it's confusing, I hope it gets better explained on theory. I find myself in front of something that reassembles a train station except that it looks like it hasn't been used in a while

"From here you'll take the wagon before your classes start, It takes half an hour to get to the school from here if the wagon functions properly… once you learn how to fly you won't be using it anymore" He looked longingly at the wagon that was half run over, maybe it's something from his past "Let's head back, I need to give you something"

Going back to the compound the Seraph looked for something inside his robe, getting out a small square-ish box he opened it and took out a normal watch "All the angels must have one" He looked at me, his eyes flashed a bit of guilt before they went back to normal, am I seeing things?

He left me in front of my room before disappearing down the hallway, I got inside my room and sighed, today it was tiring, I hope tomorrow is better.

I eyed the watch and went to sleep

* * *

**(=°w°=)/ (Hello Kodamnation here, I'm working on this story on a colab with DianaChaseKirkland, I shall write Mathiew's POV and she shall write Arthur's. (Both of us will write third person POV, and I hope you'll like it) Review please~**


	2. Introduction (Arthur's side)

**Introduction**

People have contrary opinions respecting death. But not dying, I mean killing.

Some ones say that it is a sin and you'll go to hell for it. I always believed in that.

Some others say that it doesn't matter what you did, you'll be forgiven if it was for a good purpose. I find that kind of logical.

And others say that when killing you get such a pleasurable and exciting feeling….okay, that's psychotic.

But either feeling or punishment you get, what people usually fail to mention is that you also get a big feeling: guilt.

I felt guilty.

It hadn't been my fault…well, not _entirely _my fault, but I felt as if I may go to hell at any minute. I felt so much bloody guilt. That poor guy…

He had a life ahead of him, maybe he was married, maybe he was a father, maybe…right, ignore me, I'm being way too dramatic. He was just a kid. But he surely had a family, he surely had friends or loved people and due to my negligence, to an apparently simple disregard now it was all over for him.

It wasn't like me to grief over a person that I didn't even know. It wasn't like me to grief over _any_ person at all. When my grandfather died when I was just a little boy my mother said I didn't cry. When my father died later on I was on seventh grade, and I didn't cry either. And when my brothers died, a few years before my own death, I didn't cry. And then the time when my rabbit….well, you get it, I don't cry.

But all those deaths hadn't been my fault. This one, on a way, was.

I woke up one Wednesday morning. After bathing and dressing I flew to "The Hall". No, it's not that I forgot its name, that's its name, "The Hall".

You'll see, I'm a Seraph. Meaning, I'm God's assistant. He doesn't like that name though. He prefers to call us "his well meant, musically blessed, highly loyal and faithful servants". The musical thing I can explain later. Thing is, we serve God directly, since we're the highest rank. We wander his throne in "The Hall" and take his orders to the rest of the heaven, regulating everything that happens and checking it all goes as he wants.

That day, one of my partners and I were on guard duty at the Bronze Gates, where all the newcomers stand in long lines to fill the paperwork in order to pass. Once they finish, they are led to the Silver Gates, where they are given their robes and schedules, and finally to the Golden Gates, where they can step into heaven at last_._

Newcomers went and came, staff ran searching for more forms, instructors led numerous groups through the Gates…the job was a bloody waste of time, but it also was a direct order from his holy Lord, so not much could be done.

I stood there, with just a pair of my wings spread (us seraphim have three pairs of wings), my spear and my golden helmet, just as my partner Bob. We both were at each side of the Gates and newcomers gave us looks of awe when they passed by. I was falling asleep when a blond head caught my attention. I raised my own head and elevated a bit from the floor (or should I say clouds?). Then I saw him.

That twirled curl, that childish face, those violet eyes. It was _him_. I couldn't see him very clearly because of all the people around, but I was sure it was him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bob asked next to me.

"I, h-he, nothing" I returned to the floor (or clouds…whatever! You bloody get it) and sighed.

Just then an angel landed in front of us and told us our turn was over. We exhaled and stretched. My arms hurt like hell (yeah, don't tell I said that). We turned around and flew inside, right when the seraphim of the next turn came. We had to go to "The Hall" with God and pass our cards for the lector before being able to leave for the compound.

After a long day I only wanted to crash on my bed and sleep, but I got a call from Mr. Clousier, the director of my compound, saying that he wanted to see me in his office as soon as possible. Reluctantly, I nodded to the angel that had given me the message and walked down the hallway to the office.

Mr. Clousier, an old seraph that had retired centuries ago, was sitting behind his desk, with his brown robe (color the teachers and directors wore along with the designated sash) and looking at me with attentive black eyes while I opened the door of the office.

"Good afternoon" I greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland, take a seat" he gestured to the empty chair in front of the desk. I sat down and he adjusted his glasses.

"As you may know" he started saying "Today we got a lot of newcomers." Of course I knew. I spent all the bloody day watching them.

But I just shrugged and said "Yes."

He didn't reply. Instead, from the huge pile of folders behind him he took a thin one and tossed it to me. I caught it in midair and opened it. I almost choked.

There he was. It was his expedient and on the first page was a picture of him. The paper read:

_Name: Matthew Williams_

_Death age: 17_

_Nationality: Canadian_

_Concept: Deceased on Wednesday, March 21__st__, outside Ottawa, Canada at the 8: 36 hrs. _

_Check-in: Same day at the 18:41 hrs. _

I kept reading until I reached the part that made me feel a lump down my throat.

_Death cause: Unnatural _

_Concept: Arrow at the heart_

I gulped and looked at Mr. Clousier, who was still staring at me behind his big glasses. However, I managed a poker face and asked:

"Why do you give me this?"

"It's your newcomer" he said "You must show him the place and make sure he knows his way around." My eyes widened.

"B-but..."

"No buts!" he snapped, and then leaned forward on his chair "Mr. Kirkland, don't think I don't know about your little battle accident. His holy Lord is aware of the situation as well. But as the loving, merciful Lord he is, he has decided to forgive your unintentional sin and let you be given another chance. _I_ am giving you that chance" he put a finger on the guy's picture.

"B-but…" I tried to argue but he cut me off again.

"The least you can do for the boy is helping him out" he sentenced and went back to his papers, making clear the conversation was ended. I just sat there, watching his picture. Now what?

"Compound K, room 4703, oh and leave that here" he took the expedient off my hands and put it back on the pile. I sighed and stood, walking for the door when his voice stopped me.

"And one more thing" he said. I turned to face him and he threw me a paper. I looked at it and noticed it was from the expedient.

_Physical health: In order_

_Mental state: Partial D12. Total A16_

"Don't try to apologize…and close the door."

I walked along the hallways of compound K. I didn't know how to act before him, just seeing him made me want to jump from the compound's roof without spreading my wings, but doing that would just get me a painful fall…and a bad headache.

I remembered the words on the paper.

Partial D12; his brain was slightly affected by the Gates' light, a common problem actually. Note: get him a robe with hood.

Total A16; slight trauma, he had no clue of his past.

I didn't know whether to be happy or worried for that.

If he didn't remember anything, then he wouldn't know I indirectly caused his death. Problem was, he didn't show any AX16 (Extreme trauma. In case you're wondering, yes, it's happened) so he would remember someday.

Sighing I got into the storage room of the compound and took one of the boxes on the shelves. I put it in my robe's pockets and resumed my way.

Fourth floor, room 4703. _Here it is,_ I said to myself while standing in front of a wooden door. I inhaled and exhaled, relaxed my shoulders and knocked on the door. Soon, he opened. I couldn't help frowning at the fact that he was taller than me, but he looked like a huge kid, with his innocent face and his shy expression. It only made me feel worst, but despite of it I just stared at him.

"You're new right?" I asked in the most casual way possible, which probably wasn't much.

"Um…ye-"

"Of course you are, I haven't seen you around and I know everyone" I continued. He looked like he was going to say something, but apparently thought it better and stayed quiet. "I'm going to show you around, any questions?"

"Yes, how do you measure time?" he asked, innocently. But it makes me sigh, resisting the urge of saying something.

"Of all the bloody things you could've asked, you ask about time…" I was speaking to myself, but it seemed to come out loud.

So yeah, I spent the next 10 minutes or so answering his bloody questions (Yeah, he needed theory) before taking him around the compound. I showed him the basic places of the building: the stairs, the cafeteria, the exit door. Along the way he asked why he felt pain or hunger if he was supposed to be a soul. Yeah, he _really _needed theory. I tried to explain myself the best I could, but then I saw his puzzled expression and gave up on the subject.

After showing him the place where he was to take the wagon to school I made go inside again. I took the box out of my robe and opened it, revealing a watch.

"All the angels must have one" I said, putting it around his wrist. I almost whined. He looked so much like a child it made me feel miserable. But then I remembered Mr. Clousier's words. _The least you can do for the boy is help him out. _If helping him out made me feel somewhat better, then that I would do.

I dropped him at the door of his room and walked away, back to my compound. When I got into my room I realized I hadn't been there in the whole day, so I just removed my sandals and got under the covers, hoping to get some sleep for the bloody hard day I had ahead.


	3. Chap 1:The School and meetings (Class 1)

**Chapter 1: The School and meetings (Class 1)**

" "**= Speak**

' '**= Emphasis**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia and I (Kodamnation) drew the image basing it on others that I found (I also posted it on Facebook)**

* * *

I awoke to the annoying ringing on my 'clock'; the hand was pointing towards the falling apple.  
"Ugh! I don't want to have Physics, maybe I can skip it" I dragged myself to the shower, took off my watch and washed my tiredness away. It was so peaceful until...  
"BLOODY WANKER WAKE UP!" the seraph almost beat the door to death; actually I am amazed that I still have a door. _So much for skipping class.__  
_Getting out of the shower with only a towel on my waist I open the door  
"finally you-" the seraph blushed and screamed yet again "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON A TOWEL!"  
"Well If you hadn't almost destroyed my door I could have changed" feeling smug today…  
"Just change, I'll wait for you outside" and he closed the door  
"A great way to start the day" I muttered to myself sarcastically, what should I put on? a robe, no, maybe a robe or perhaps a robe. I hope I'm not stuck eternally using these stuff.

After choosing a robe (not that I had an option) and taking my watch, I got outside and met the scowling Seraph, _I got to ask his name_

"Finally, you're ready! You're going to be late" and so He dragged me towards the 'Train' station

"What's your name?" He tensed slightly but quickly recovered "Er, Arthur"

"Finally I get to know your name!" I exclaimed as the 'Train' station came to view

"Get in" He practically threw me to the wagon as it closed doors and left

"Merci" I waved to the astonished Sera- Arthur, now back to my morning dilemma, Physics! At least it would take 30 min. for hell to begin.

[Time skip 30 min –since there's nothing to do on a wagon]

I was standing outside a giant building, and guess the color… That's right a brick colored building (Did you thought it was white?), It has four floors and huge windows (From what I can see), the gate had a swirly golden design and a wooden path leading to a fountain and continued towards the entrance of the school, walking towards the door I look around the beautiful garden that's along the path, lilies blooming a pearly white color, lilac orchids on pots and on the distance there was a field of sunflowers, also arcs made out of bushes led you deeper into the garden, the grass possessed such a rich tone of green that it was obvious that a unnatural being had been taking care of it.

Finally getting and opening the door, I find myself on a near empty hall with some random students passing by; one actually bumped into me and fell back

"Sorry!" A boy with a light blond/brownish hair quickly apologized "Don't hit meeee" he cowered himself

Okay, not every day I hear that (Not that I actually remember) "No, sorry for making you fall" I extended my hand to him, at first he flinched and then he took it shaking in the progress

"I'm Mathiew, what's your name?" I said as kindly as possible, it looked like he was trying really hard not to faint

"I'm Raivis" He said quietly looking down, _this guy needs confidence_

"That's not how you say it!" He looked up at me paling "you look at the person in the eyes and say it loudly enough for the other person to hear you"

"I'm Raivis!" I practically roared making the poor boy jump "Now it's your turn"

"I'm Ravis…" He muttered

"I didn't hear you~" I said in a singing voice

"I'm Raivis!" The boy flushed a tomato red and I got worried that he would pass out or something since his vital organs aren't receiving blood

"Good, by the way do you know where Physics is?" I said after he recovered

"Yes, I'm going there also, I just got my map" He said holding a piece of paper with various drawings "I'll take you there"

We were now on the third floor and we stopped in front of a door with the carving of a falling apple (Well, it´s going to be easier finding most of my classes) Opening the door we found the professor looking, scratch that staring at us.

He had slicked blond hair, piercing blue eyes, tall (taller than me), well built (He can practically tear something apart) and he was wearing an expression that would make a grown man run away.

Raivis hid behind me and started trembling, clutching my robe tightly, _poor kid_

"Why are you late!" He said in a loud deep voice

"We got lost on the way here" I replied trying my best to hide Raivis from his menacing glare

"Why is he hiding?" He said making Raivis flinch and shake even more

"I don't know, I just met him" I said and looked at him "I also wonder the same" My mind rushing to earlier events

"Well, get in" He said and pointed towards a pair of seats on a circle

"We were going to introduce ourselves" He said after realizing my confused expression

We went inside, I sat near beside a blonde similar to the professor, but he held no expression, or at least one that I know of. Raivis sat beside a huge kid with a big nose, silver-blonde hair and deep purple eyes, also he was wearing a slightly pink scarf, _I got to ask him where he got that…_

"I'll explain again, you shall say your full name, age and reason of 'death'" He said as he stood on the middle of the circle "You begin" He said pointing to a green eyed blond with shoulder-length straight hair

"I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz, 19 years old and I died while mounting my ponie, it kicked me and made me break my head, and I like couldn't get to the hospital on time" He said and then went back on putting on nail polish, _Seriously I need to ask them where do they get their stuff…_

Next the scarf guy stood up (He is taller than the professor) "I'm Ivan Braginsky, I'm 18 years old and my cause of death was because I got run over by a truck" He finished his presentation with a childish smile.

"H-ello, I'm Raivis Galante, I'm 15 years old and my cause of death was…"He looked down and quietly said "Bullying taken too far" Everyone heard what he had said and the atmosphere turned heavy, He had a life ahead of him and it was taken away by mindless idiots; people who do that, who take pleasure on hurting someone aren't people, they are beasts, hell even beasts are better. I really hate that kind of people who abuse just as 'a game'

"Errhm, moving on, next" The professor said awkwardly and made a hand motion to go on

An Asiatic looking girl with her hair tied on a long ponytail, a small red ribbon and amber-like eyes stood up "I am Lieng Chung, 19 years old and my reason for death was a bullet through my ribs" She said seriously and then sat back down again.

The man beside me stood up and took out a small white board and a marker 'Berwald Oxenstierna, age 20, and death by murder and throat cut open' He gave us an expressionless look and sat down. _Why everyone here has had tragic deaths except for Feliks his death is I don't know, funny?_

Now it´s my turn, I got up and looked at nothing in particular because if I did I would get nervous "I´m Mathiew Williams, 17 years old and I don´t know my reason of death" I sat down again and faced the person beside me, I was surprised when I saw a cute girl with big emerald eyes and a little purple ribbon on the side of her head, that wasn't what surprised me it was her expression, her eyes were practically devoid of life.

"I´m Lily, I'm 16 and I was raped then killed" She said with a cute small voice that held very little emotion in it. _Just why? D:_

Next a boy with brown curly hair and an odd curl on top of his head (I have no room to talk about that) and green sleepy eyes stood almost falling asleep "Ahrmm~ I´m Heracles Karpusi, I´m 27 and I realized too late that I'm highly allergic to kittens **(A/N: Oh, the irony)**" He sleepily finished, _Can you even die from that?_

Finally, a boy with ashen hair and blue-violet eyes stood "I'm Emil Steillson, 17 years old and I inhaled the toxic fumes of a volcano eruption" He said with a bored expression, _even dead he is bored…_

"Well now that we are finished with the introductions, I shall introduce myself. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, age 20 and I died by heart reasons…" He said and walked back to the front of the class as the bell rang

"You may be excused" and he left

Raivis came to me and asked "Which is your next class?"

"I have medicine" I looked at him and smiled slightly "And you?"

"Spirits" He said and looked down, fidgeting slightly with his robe "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure, until we have to separate" I said and began walking towards the door, I hope he likes heaven even though everything is so white

"We are friends now aren't we?" He said his eyes filling with hope

I felt a pang of loneliness, _what was that?_ "Of course, who wouldn't befriend a sweet guy like you?"

Raivis smiled widely and skipped the rest of the way, _such a nice kid…_

I didn't feel the burning gaze behind me…

* * *

**(=°w°=) (Thank you for reading!**

**I just met you,**

**and this is crazy**

**but here's our story**

**so review maybe~) **


	4. Chap 2: Wings and Visas

**Chapter 2: Wings and visas**

" "**= Speak**

' '**= Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

_past_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Cheshire cat**

**(=°w°=)/ (Special thanks to Marinella Vargas, Aradia123 and dracomalfoysbiggestfan for following the story) **

**Kodamnation: **I've seen authors write here a conversation, should we do that?

**DianaChaseKirkland: **I'm not sure

**[After a while on Biology class]**

**Kodamnation: **I'm missing students, so I'm putting us as OC's

**DianaChaseKirkland: **Sure, how many?

**Kodamnation: **Four

**DianaChaseKirkland: **¬¬…

**Kodamnation:** Okay… three

To the story!

* * *

**[Third person POV]**

"What's he doing here?" a blue eyed man said with slight French accent stared at Mathiew's back with the boy being clueless about it

"I got to ask how he got here before my class begins" with that the blue eyed man walked towards the exit and flied to who knows were

* * *

**[Back to Mathiew]**

Walking now on the second floor, I find the door with a needle carving (I knew it was going to be easier) going through it I only see a Chinese man/woman (the hair length is deceiving) and another Asian-looking kid with an expressionless… well expression

"Oh, you must be Mathiew, aru" The Chinese man/woman whom I identified as a male said

"Nice to meet you, er" I said getting nervous, what a great way to start a conversation

"Yao, Wang Yao or as for some people from other countries say Yao Wang, aru" He said and motioned me to take a seat

I sat beside the window which had a magnificent view of the garden (I'm going to call it 'Heavenly Garden', I'm original I know) after a while I felt a presence beside me

"Lovely garden, isn't it?" I turned to the source of the voice to find a man around my height, with big light purple eyes and a white beret (?) (I haven't used that word before, how do I even know that word?)

"It was rude not introducing myself, I'm Tino Väinämöinen" He said extending out his hand and smiling brightly

"I'm Mathiew Williams" I took his hand and notice he spaced out looking at the window "Are you there?"

"Sorry, I've just recovered my memories but I know someone on my memories is missing…" and again he was lost in thought while he sat behind me

I noticed various students entering but one caught my attention, he looked almost the same as Arthur, same blond hair, height and complexion, the differences were that his eyes instead of an emerald green they were an electric blue with bubblegum pink hues and instead of a scowl he wore a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous, that kid sat beside me.

"Hello poppet, I am Oliver Kirkland" He smiled at me and I noticed that on his robes he wore and electric blue ribbon? Bow? Whatever, _strange guy_

Class begun when Yao started announcing what we were going to do on this semester which basically consisted on first aid maneuvers, how to treat heavenly sicknesses (worse that any humane one), kinds of medicinal plants and teas and right now he was going to measure us, take our wingspan and weight (I had no idea that I had wings) **(A/N: Who can miss something like that?)**

"Well first goes…" Yao took out his list "Diana Cabral" A girl with dark brown hair just below the shoulders, roundish a little pink face stood up and walked towards Yao

"Step here" Yao motioned the bascule "You weight 22kg" (Do souls weight? And if they do probably they would weigh less than on Earth) "Now stand on the wall in front of the measuring tape" She did as said "1.72m"

"Now spread your wings" She looked at Yao confused; he just sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder blades, she shifted uncomfortably before slowly spreading her wings (It seems that the robes had an opening for the wings, who would have thought?) "It feels weird" She made a face which gained a laugh from someone on the classroom "The first time does, now spread them wide" Yao smiled softly and she did as told

"Well, your wingspan is 4.36m, aru" Yao said as he wrote on a small red notebook; Diana going back to her place

"Next, Lieng Chung, aru…" I hadn´t noticed that may classmate from physics was here, _Oh the irony…_ (Who the hell is that voice?) "Weight 18.3kg, height 1.67m, aru" Yao said taking the measurements quickly as if he was nervous "Now spread your wing wide" and he did the same procedure of putting his hands on her shoulder blades, her wings spread and possessed a small hue of red "Your wingspan is 4.23m" Lieng Chung sat down again, her wings folded against her back

"Oliver Kirkland, aru…?" Yao called out mildly confused

"Here, don´t fret" He walked more like waltzed with elegance and gracefulness (I swear he was sparkling!) to the front.

"Height 1.75 and weight 21kg" Yao said confused as if he was comparing him with something or someone else "Spread your wings" Yao was about to do the procedure he did with Lieng and Diana when Oliver spread his wings easily giving a smirk to Yao who now looked annoyed

His wings looked kind of weird, his feathers were all crooked and some of the broken, and that´s not the weird thing, his feathers had a hue of blue but on the tips they were a ´Chinchin si no me ves**(1)**´ pink by now Yao was practically having a seizure

"WHAT ON HEAVEN´S NAME IS THIS!ARU" Yao bursted and I thought he was a peaceful person "What did you do to your wings!?" did you inject the color! Aru?"

"It looks fancy" Oliver retorted and flapped his wings for effect

"Yeah, with all the crooked and broken feathers, aru" Yao said sarcastically "What happened, aru?"

"Nothing, I just haven't gotten used to flying" Oliver replied and went to sit down, his wings still on display until he folded them to fit on his seat (Did he really let him go that easily?)

Yao just sighed "Now, come forth Daniel Ruiz, aru" A boy with a teen with light brown hair/blondish, hazel eyes and his skin color is pink… yeah it's really pink! Mon dieu… he walked towards Yao.

"You measure 1.69 and weight 20kg" Yao said writing on his notebook, I hadn't noticed but Yao wasn't wearing a robe, he was wearing a mandarin suit (white ¬¬) and a green sash "Spread your wings wide, aru" and Yao touched Daniel's shoulder blades and he extended his wings which contained a hue of Prussian blue "Your wingspan is 4.28m, now you can go back to your seat, aru" And Daniel did as said

"Miriam Solis, aru" a girl with dark brown shoulder-length wavy hair, chocolate eyes and grey/violet glasses stood up, I couldn't help to notice that that they looked Hispanic (Diana, Daniel and Miriam) "Please call me Liz, I don't like using Miriam" the girl said

"Very well then, now stand here aru" Yao said continuing the routine of 20 min ago "You measure 1.65 and weight 20kg" I can tell she doesn't like her height, I think she has… what was called again 'Napoleon Complex' "Spread your wings, aru" Yao did the same as with the others, her wings held a hue of grey "Your wingspan is 4.17m, aru" and she went to sit

"Emil Steillson, aru" He was also on my first class… "Height 1.72m and weight 22.1kg" and he still looks bored "Spread your wings, aru" (well you know the procedure) his wings held a hue of navy blue "Your wingspan is 4.35m" and with that Emil went back to his seat

"Aaaarg, too many students aru" Yao said out of nowhere and let out an annoyed puff "Okay, next Mathiew Williams, aru" Eh? I thought it was going to be Tino, oh well, I stand up and walk towards Yao putting my back against the measurement tape and climbing on the bascule "Your height is 1.77m…" (I knew I was around 5'10 just shorter) "weight 22.6kg" after I got off the bascule, I felt Yao behind me placing his hands on my shoulder blades, I felt some bones shifting under my skin and my skin opening slowly, not in a painfully way rather in an awkward way, finally I felt the weight of my wings, I got a small look of one of my wings and I noticed that they held a hue of violet "Your wingspan is 4.48m" and I went to take my seat

"Well finally we are done, you may leave 5 min before, aru" and with that he went back to his notes, I felt someone poking me from behind and turned to find Tino "Hey, why didn't Yao measure your wings?" I asked now that I think of it he didn't measure Leon "Oh, he already has my measurements" He said smiling and getting up before I could ask him how "Let's get going to our next class, what class do you have?" I fumbled with my schedule "Flight…" at this mention Tino's face brightened "Follow me" and he dragged me for 3 stair flights and now we were on the roof top

"Why are we here, I didn't saw the carving of a wing…" I asked, maybe he confused the door or something

"You're standing over it" Tino replied and extended his wings with a hue of beige "Let's wait for the other students" now that I notice Tino was wearing a blue sash… okay, keep your shock and ask on a normal voice level breathe in, breathe out….

"YOU ARE A TEACHER!?" so much for relaxing exercises "Why were you on medicine?"

Tino just laughed it off "Yes, I am a teacher and I failed medicine that's why I'm retaking it"

From the rooftop door entered Raivis, Ivan, Heracles, Lily and another three persons that I haven't met.

One was a girl with long hair (up to the waist) and a long curl which twisted towards the end, chocolate brown eyes and a small pink flower pin, the other one was a guy wearing a keffiyeh (again, I don't know how do I know that word) so practically his hair was covered, his eyes were a jade green and he had an earring? On his left ear and last but not least a guy with pale blond hair, dark blue eyes and a pin which reassembles a cross along with a …floating curl (That's not normal!)

"Good morning class, my name is Tino Väinämöinen and I'm going to teach you flight" He said extending his wings for emphasis on flight "Now extend your wings, those of you who can't make a line here"

The three students and Lily made the line while the others and I extended our wings

"Hey, Mathiew" Raivis said running towards me, his brown hued wings and the wind making it harder for him to run fast

"Hello Raivis, how was your second class?" I said while ruffling the smaller boy's hair

"It was fine Ivan helped me on distinguishing the kinds of spirits" Raivis replied smiling and Ivan came close his tan hued wings folding slightly, probably after hearing his name being called

"Oh, I'm happy for you-" said getting cut off by Tino

"Today's your first flight lesson, for some of us it comes by instinct and for other it needs training" Tino said raising his arms "Now are going to jump off the roof, but don't worry You won't die" he said quickly after seeing our horrified faces "you'll just get knocked out for a while if you fail" great and I thought he was a sane guy…

"First you go Gupta" the boy with the keffiyeh spread out his black hued wings and ran to the edge before jumping (By now everyone was on the edge looking for him) for some 5 terrible seconds I thought he had ended up as a pancake on the ground before seeing him flying lowly near the garden before he stopped on a bench.

"Good, next you" he said pointing towards Heracles "care to tell me your name?"

"I'm Heracles" he replied sleepily and extended his dark grey hued wings and slowly ran towards the edge before jumping, I heard a crunch and found out that Heracles had crashed on a chokeberry bush

"He's going to be fine, after we finish those who have crashed will be taken to infirmary" Tino said peacefully "Actually is weird to have the instinct"

Great, technically is condemning us to crash "Next, the guy with the scarf, and tell me your name" Tino said pointing towards Ivan

"I'm Ivan and I appreciate if you don't scare some of us saying that we'll probably crash" He said smiling childishly and running towards the edge before jumping and spreading his wings, later he resurfaced and smiled at us before flying towards Gupta.

"Did I scare you guys?" Tino said sadly and his voice filled with guilt

"No it's ju-" I tried to comfort him but Raivis cut me off

"Yes, you did" Raivis said nervously and shaking slightly "But that wasn't your intention was it?"

"No… I'm sorry" Tino looked down before he pointed towards me "You're next Mathiew" Oh, god I didn't think it would come so fast

"It'll be alright" Raivis said patting my shoulder before leaving me, I ran towards the edge and jumped spreading my wings so they may catch the air needed for me to be lifted, and flied around the garden and over the clouds… just kidding, when I jumped my foot hit the edge making me lose balance and now I'm falling… at least I'm going to crash on the bushes

And my world went black…

I woke up on a bed, on my right there was a curtain blocking my view of another patient and on my left I noticed Heracles with a couple of bumps and bruises

"Ah, you're finally awake" a woman in her mid-thirties asked "How are you feeling?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt that much" I replied sitting on the bed and she came and gave me a tea **(2) **"the next class begins on 10 min. if you want you can wait here"

"Yes, thank you" And the nurse went back to whatever she was doing before

[10 min. time skip]

The bell rang and I had training class, great I just got out of infirmary for falling from 4 floors and I'm back for physical exercise

I walked around the floor until I found a post on a board:

_**Training is held outside on the west wing (crossing the garden)**_

_**The electives that are still available are:**_

_**Cooking- 3rd floor –toque Blanche symbol-**_

_**Theater- 1st floor – Auditorium-**_

_**Music- 4th floor – Treble clef symbol-**_

"We'll I have to get outside" I said to myself and exited the building

Passing the garden I see several people running on a track field, as I got closer I noticed that the instructor wasn't wearing a robe but a pair of shorts and an a shirt (both of them white) and instead of a sash he was wearing green sweatbands

"Is this Training?" I asked

"asi es, Yo soy Juan and you are?" Well by the accent I can tell he is Mexican

"I am Mathiew Williams" I said quietly and noticed that the others had stopped running and they were heading back towards the professor

"Mateo, you were late so today you don't have assistance" The others now were in earshot and Juan turned to face them "Today's going to be clase libre now grab whichever stuff and play" The guys cheered and hurried for items to play

"Now, I notice that you're bruised did you have flight class this morning?" Juan asked me calmly

"Yes I did" I replied, are the bruises that notorious?

Juan laughed "that explains everything, how's heaven treating you?" He said still smiling

"Fine, too much paperwork on the first day" I made a face

"Yeah, but at least here is faster that when you go get the visa on my country" He said his tone turning serious towards the end "It's way too slow…"

After talking for the rest of the class (**A/N: and I'm too lazy to write conversations**), I waved goodbye and left for electives

"What should I choose… cooking, theater or music" I asked myself, mentally crossing out theater since I'm not good at acting maybe cooking

I found myself on the third floor in front of the door with the carving of the toque Blanche, as I was about to open the door I see a man with shoulder length blond bouncy hair and deep blue eyes flying towards the window

"Open zhe window!" I ran to the window and yanked it open as the angel flew gracefully before landing

"Sorry about that are you going to choose cooking as an elective?" No… I was just standing in front of the door because I had nothing to do…

"Yes, I'm Mathiew Williams and you are?" I saw hurt cross his eyes but it was gone as fast as it had came

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy" He said and led me to the classroom

_Uncle I missed you, were where you?_

_I had to tend some business in France but now I'm back, how are you?_

_I'm fine, but mommy and daddy are still arguing about the same_

_Ah, you mean who gets to stay with you, if you want util this is sorted out you can stay with me_

_I would like that_

"Mathieu, Mathieu are you there?" I came back to reality by Francis waiving his hand in front of me

"Yes I'm here what happened?" I said a bit scared "I heard voices"

"Oh, that means your memories previous to your death are coming back" He explained calmly, I even think I saw him smiling slightly

[Third Person POV]

Francis couldn't help but to smile, his adorable nephew may remember him and maybe he can remember who killed him and then he would avenge him

* * *

**(1)= It´s a way of saying that than any color was so bright that it blinds you momentarily; also you can say (C/N) burnt my eyes**

**(2)= The nurse on my school always gives us tea no matter what happened, seriously I've gone there bleeding and she gave me a tea and a friend of mine twisted her finger and in the end she gave her a tea**

**I also made Berwald mute since I don't know how to write his speech, and yes my friend Daniel is really pink…**

**Got a story**

**Can you read it?**

**Swear this one you'll review**

**Better keep it, in your follows**

**Reading this one to the end**

**If we show you then we know you**

**Won't guess what we prepared**

**Cause two can write a story**

**If one of them is willing**

**(=°w°=) (Recommended song: Secret by the pierces)**


	5. Chap 1 and 2: Arthur's side

**Chapter 1 and 2 Arthur's side**

* * *

I woke up earlier than what I needed. Not that I got much sleep in the first place, so I gave myself the privilege of taking a long, relaxing bath and then changed into my robe and headed to "The Hall". In the way I found Mr. Clousier.

"Morning" he greeted, opening the door of his office.

"Morning sir" I said. He eyed me curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, to work, like every morning" I answered, finding his question kind of strange.

"I see" he nodded "And what about Mr. Williams?" Oh no…

"Uh, what about what?" I pretended I hadn't understood.

"Is he at school already?"

"I don't know sir, I haven´t seen him since last night" I said. Mr. Clousier raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Kirkland….should I remind you the definition of having a newcomer? Having a newcomer means showing the individual around, explaining the individual how the system works, answer all of his questions, and most important, if he is a young trainee, you ought to personally see he gets to school and comes back. And should I remind you as well, that Mr. Williams _is_ your newcomer?" he said. I so wanted to punch him, but that would in fact get me thrown off the compound's roof with my wings cut. I gritted my teeth.

"Sir…"

"His classes will start soon" he cut me off, looking at his watch, then back at me. "You don't want him to be late on his first day, do you?" with that he got into the office and closed the door.

So now I had to be a babysitter. I sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing my temples. I was busy. I don't know how it could have been on Mr. Clousier's times, but nowadays we seraphim had plenty of tasks to do. I didn't have time to walk behind a kid, checking on him at every minute and being his bloody mentor. However, at least for now, the faster I could check on him the better, because I was already late for my first turn. I walked out of my compound and went to his. I reached the fourth floor and stood at his door. I tried opening it but the handle wouldn't give in. It was locked.

I knocked lightly.

"Hey, time to go" I said. There was no answer.

"Come on" I knocked harder. Still, no one answered.

"Matthew?" I called. I put my ear on the wooden door and couldn't hear a thing. I snorted.

"BLOODY WANKER WAKE UP!" I screamed as I pounded on the door with all my might. I kept doing it until I heard steps approaching the door from the other side, then it swung open.

"Finally you-" I looked at him. He only had a towel around his waist, droplets of water falling from the tips of his hair. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON A TOWEL!" I demanded.

"Well, if you hadn't almost destroyed my door I could have changed" he replied in an all snooty tone. That indecent little twit…

I inhaled deeply, letting the air out shakily to control my anger.

"Just change, I'll wait for you outside" I said coldly and closed the door for him. I wrinkled my sash to keep from complaining out loud. He was so bloody irritating.

Not even a minute had passed when he opened the door again, now dressed and adjusting his watch to his wrist.

"Finally you're ready!" I exclaimed "You're going to be late" _And so am I _I thought as I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along. We exited the compound and walked to the station.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, when we were almost reaching the station. What the hell… why did he want to know my name? And out of nowhere!

"Er, Arthur" I answered stiffly.

"Finally I get to know your name!" he somewhat cheered. Apart from irritating, he was strange.

At the station, the decayed wagon was ready to leave.

"Get in" I took his arms and shoved him inside, the doors just closing. He stumbled and almost fell, but quickly got back on his feet and peeked out the window.

"Merci" he said, waving as the wagon started to take off. I just stared at him. He _really _was strange.

I let some minutes pass before spreading my wings and taking flight to the school. I landed on the garden and hid behind a tree. Almost twenty minutes had to go by before I spotted the various wagons arriving. The doors opened and all the students climbed off, racing across the stone path. But he walked rather slowly, apparently admiring every single detail around. I face palmed.

"Move your bloody ass inside" I muttered.

Finally, he seemed to realize the time he was wasting and walked for the doors. Once he got in and the doors closed I relaxed. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him until night. I swept off the leaves that had fallen on my robe and flew to "The Hall".

I arrived only to find that my partners had left for the Archives (since it was paperwork day) almost two hours ago. I was _so_ dead (well technically, I was).

"Kirkland!" the chorus' director called behind me. I turned to face the chubby man.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What are these hours of coming?" he crossed his arms.

I sighed.

"You'll see, sir, yesterday I was assigned a newcomer and I had some setbacks with him this morning and I've just…"

"I know" he said, with his always gentle eyes "And I understand. But you know what's the task you have to take when you're late" he smirked. I groaned.

"Oh, sir…"

"I can't do anything about it" he raised his hands and then gestured to a door at the other side of the room.

Just in case you're wondering, "The Hall" is huge. Actually, "Hall" is just an expression, for it is a three-stories-tall building, with marble columns and cloudy ceilings (really, there are freaking clouds on them). The first floor was always crowded with souls (Me: that sounds ironic), because all the main offices were there. On the second floor there were the main storages and on the third floor was the throne of his holy Lord.

I sighed, defeated, and walked towards the door. After climbing some steps (so _many_ steps) I stepped out into a balcony with golden railings. Other seraphs, men and women, were there tuning instruments and studying sheets. The chorus place. Yep, since almost no one likes the chorus, anyone actually, it is used as a way of punishment for the most diverse things. From simple ones as delays on the morning, to terribly bad done paperwork jobs.

However, morning delay had the slightest punishment. I just had to sing or play for the next three hours, while some of the seraphim were stuck at least a week there. I once heard of a terrible office assistant girl that had spent her next century or so stuck in the chorus.

"Well everyone" the director walked in and stood in front of his stand "Go to your places, we are about to start." I positioned myself in the lower row. Next to me, a guy handed me a bunch of sheets.

"The songs for today" he told me. I looked at him and saw he was one of my well-known partners, Marcus.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" he answered softly. The guy was for his third chorus week. Mr. Clousier sent him after an incident with the compound's archive room.

The next three hours were a complete hell (considering I was right in front of his holy Lord, that sounds _really_ bad). I had to sing like a hundred bloody songs before the director called for a break. I let myself down heavily on the floor. Marcus sat next to me.

"So what have you done?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Sing" he replied, shrugging, before taking his eyes back to stare at the emptiness. I felt sorry for him. So much time singing and playing locked in a white and gold room surely got to your nerves (for bad or worst. The last guy that spent on it more than two weeks had to be isolated in the clinic due to mental issues). After a scarcely ten minutes break we went back to singing. It was so bloody hard at times because the tips of my wings would cover some lines of the song. Guess I didn't mention that either, but the reason we have so many pairs of wings is for when we are on the presence of God, to cover ourselves from his radiance. The last director of my compound, I'd heard, burned to ashes once he tripped over a chair and exposed himself.

Having ended my three-hour penitence, the director gave me the pass to leave and, after saying goodbye to Marcus, I immediately flew at top speed to the Archives to see if I could still help for something. When I arrived I didn't find my partners, but the keeper told me they had gone to fix an emergency at the Gates. Something with the forms and some disturbs in the crowd. But they had left me my part of the work, and it was waiting for me on one of the tables at the back.

Oh great. I just sat and began to work. Every compound had its own archive room, but the Archives were the general compilation of archives in all Heaven. Every compound director sent copies of the expedients to the Archives. And my bloody job was to classify the recently arrived archives, and due to the massive arrival in the last days, there were plenty of them. I was calmly checking folders when an obnoxious voice interrupted.

"Arthur!" I reluctantly raised my head to find the Frenchman rushing to me. He was a tall man, with shoulder-length blond hair. His skin was pale white and his chin forever had the traces of a recently shaved beard. His bright red sash, in contrast with his big blue eyes, gave him an almost ridiculous appearance.

"Arthur" he repeated when he was standing right in front of me.

"What do you want frog?" I snapped. Even when we were alive, things had never been quite stable between us. At times he could be an acceptably nice acquaintance (have it clear, only an acquaintance), and other times he was just a bloody pervert, light headed idiot I couldn't help hating. I don't even know how he made it to heaven.

"Arthur, _mon ami. _I've been looking everywhere for you" he said. Another thing I hated, his constant use of the French. Not that the language had any problem, but the mere fact of it being _his _mother tongue made it insufferable.

"I don't remember having agreed to be your friend. And speak quickly because I am busy" I said, going back to my papers.

"Yes right, I'll speak quickly" the fact that he didn't reply with some sarcastic or mocking comment made me raise my head again. He wore a rather serious expression, something weird on him.

"You know a lot right? Because you have guarded the Gates and you do this paperwork, and you are a seraph…."

"And your boss" I added, trying to get at him. Still, there wasn't the common answer.

"Right, my boss, whatever. What I try to say is that if you know who comes in and why and if you get close to them somehow…"

"Just spit it out! Bloody hell, I don't have all day!"

"FINE!" he replied, louder this time "Why in the name of _Dieu_ is my little nephew Mathieu here?!" he was shaking his hands frantically. But who….agh! Damn his French accent.

"Who?"

"Mathieu! Or Matthew for your British sake! It's the same! What I want to know is what is he doing here?"

I felt that lump down my throat, again. Could he be talking about the same Matthew?

"W-well, he died and he was a good man so he ended here" I tried to be my sarcastic self.

"Oh it's not the moment Arthur! I'm being serious!" he said "Arthur" he put his hands over the table, looking directly in my eyes "He is the only child _mon petit frère _had. His wife, my lovely sister-in-law, adores her son. Do you have any idea of how much pain she may be going through? How devastated _mon frère _must be?" instead of his typical irritable smirk, he looked deadly serious, which only made nervous. But of course, I wouldn't let him see it.

"And…"

"And, I want you to tell me what happened for _mon cher _nephew to die?"

"And how the bloody hell am I supposed to know that!" I asked.

"I don't know!" he replied "Maybe because of all the expedients you have in your hands!" seeing he was being sarcastic again was a somewhat good sign.

"But I don't bloody know! I don´t do all the work around here."

"Then you ought to let me check his expedient!" my eyes widened.

"I-I don't know where it is!"

"Well, then let me look for it!" not waiting for my answer he turned around and walked along the lines of archives, opening drawers and searching the alphabetically organized folders. I was about to spew some more profanities at him but I restrained from doing it.

_Oh well, it won't do any harm if he finds out the cause _I thought. _After all, it doesn't say who killed him. _

"Here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly, holding the folder I'd read the day before. He opened it and read. I just looked at him, bouncing my feet nervously.

"_Mon Dieu…"_I heard him say under his breath.

"W-what is it?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"An arrow….he was pierced by an arrow! Oh when I find the bastard who did it…"

I gulped.

"D-don't curse frog! That is _my _thing" I said.

He closed his eyes, giving a deep breath. When he opened them he had again his annoying usual expression.

"Alright, _merci beaucoup"_ he said, putting the folder back on its place and closing the drawer. He walked back to where I was and stood in front of me. I had already turned again to my papers when I raised my head and saw him looking at me.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY WORK TO DO FROG?" I snapped at him. He raised his hands in surrender, smirking.

"Well, well, _mon ami, _don't get all harsh now" he said as he started to walk to the door, but he stopped half-way and turned to me.

"_Mon ami_…"

"Now what the hell do you want?"

I heard him laugh.

"Well, you'll see. There are these new girls I was observing…"

"Don't you mean stalking?" I corrected, already back to my work, not bothering to look at him.

"You offend me" he mumbled "But no, I was observing, them and several other new students, and I saw that their wings have tints of color. How comes that? Now they make them in color?" I finally looked up. From behind him, his plain white, feathered wings peeked out. I glanced at my own wings, plain white as well and with some eyes closed (yep, our wings have eyes, guess you didn't know that….but come to think of it, how much do you _not_ know about us?).

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing "The boss, er-I mean, his holy Lord, just thought that angel's wings should be…happier. Therefore, he ordered that every new angel must have colored wings."

"Uh! That's unfair. I want my wings colored too! Maybe a scarlet _rouge_…" his eyes narrowed as he daydreamed about his stupid wings. Honestly, who would want red wings? "It would be _magnifique, _don't you agree?"

"It would be stupid. But a color other than red would be nice I thi-Why the bloody hell do I care?! Off with you already! Go work your lazy ass out now!"

"Aw, but Arthur…"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay" he said "See you later then _mon ami_. Manage to have a nice day…without _moi_" he smirked and winked at me. I just shot him a glare.

"GET-THE-BLOODY-HELL-OUT-YOU FROG!" I threw an empty box at him. He dodged it and ran out the door, and I could hear him laughing while he did so.

I leaned back on my chair and sighed. So, the bloody nephew of my bloody frie…French acquaintance (I was not going to say friend, you wankers ¬¬) was my newcomer and, according to Mr. Clousier, my utter responsibility. Not to say, that I _had_ killed him. Did I mention that I killed him?

Great, this was going just great….

* * *

**A/N: Hello! :D DianaChaseKirkland reporting! xD So yeah, this is what I do for this story. And I have nothing against choruses, really, I find them pretty cool, but I had to piss Artie off somehow. 'Cuz you know, it wouldn't be like him if he wasn't pissed (And I have nothing against Arthur either, I Love Him :3) and yeah, I'm giving him a hard time :P**

**And also, if some things just don't make sense with what you read on Matthews's side, well, we write separately and we do our best to keep it accord. **

**Anyway, review please. Let us know what you think ~**

**See you! ;)**

_**PS: Some quick French translations**_

_**Merci beaucoup: Thank you very much**_

_**Mon ami: My friend**_

_**Mon petit frère: My little brother**_

_**Moi: Me**_

_**Dieu: God**_

_**Rouge: Red (I think that´s pretty obvious)**_


End file.
